Adventures of A Public Alien
by Pricat
Summary: A series of one shots about Alf after being Ambassdor of Earth, living with Lynn and her daughter as well as Streaky his friend
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I had to try this after reading ravenfire5's awesome oneshot and felt like writing a series of one shotys about Mr Shumway and his antics on Earth since he is now public plus they're gonna involve Streaky.**

**In this one shot, Streaky is having a rough time until he meets an old friend there and gives him a place to styay.**

* * *

It was a cool Summer night but the cool breeze blew through a tough Melmacian male's fur even though he was wearing a leather jacket, fingerless gloves, biker boots and a black baker boy cap and had been fending for himself since he came to this planet and unlike another certain Melmacian, he didn't have a family or others to count on but lived in a homeless shelter, and the people there didn't know what he truly was because he said he was hairy which they bought.

He was pretty hungry and had scrounged a couple of dollars from busking on the streets and had enough for coffee or a doughnut since it wouldn't sate all his eight stomachs but it would do for now entering the coffeehouse, going to the cashier.

"A latte and a muffin please." he said gruffly but didn't have enough.

"Put it on my tab." he heard a familiar voice say.

He was stunned seeing his old Orbit Guard buddy in a miltary green uniform wearing an army grren cap since he wondered what had happened to him.

"Come on Streak, you don't have to be shy since I missed seeing ya." he said.

Streaky blushed at his old friennd's sweetness knowing e'd been here a long time as they sat at a vacant table.

"So, things are working out huh?

Melissa says you perform a lot, on sidewalks." he said.

Streaky nodded and remembered they kind of sent letters to each other but Streaky hadn't replied which had made Gordon worry.

"It's okay, to live in a shelter Streaky." he said.

"H-How did you?" Streaky asked.

"Well after you didn't write back, I got worried and asked Melissa to find you and she and Rick traced ya to a shelter.

You shouldn't be ashamed as not everybody can have a family.

Maybe you can move in with me, since I'm gonna be living with Lynn and her kid." he said as Streaky's black, beady eyes widened.

"T-They wouldn't mind?" Streaky asked.

"Nope since Lynn's house is huge!" Gordon told him.

Streaky smiled after taking the piece of paper with the address but realised he had to go before people worried.

Gordon hugged him before leaving.

Gordon felt bad for him knowing even back home on Melmac, others were mean to him and hoped that Streaky would think about it.

* * *

Back in the shelter, Streaky was looking at old photos but remembered what Gordon had said but sighed as he knew that being around friends was better than being alone, finding the piece of paper his friend had given him making up his mind.

"What the heck, as it might work." he said packing his things and leaving wandering the streets until he found the address climbing in through a window by using a trash can hearing footsteps, seeing h8is friend drop the weapon he was holding, relieved it was Streaky.

"I decided to live with you guys." he said.

"Great!

Let's tell Lynnie or better yet surprise her!" Gordon said as Streaky was unsure.

"Maybe we should wait until morning, because she's sleeping." Streaky told him.

He nodded seeing him get a snack, but Streaky was on the couch, getting sleepy as his eyes closed in sleep.

The next morning, Lynn was stunned finding one of Gordon's friends there seeing her daughter Kayla stunned.

"Okay, Streaky can stay but you've gotta help him."

"No problem!" Gordon replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those who reviewed and know people like.**

**In this one shot, the old Alfer is having nightymares but Streaky is there to help as usual like in my Alf stuff on DA but hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

"N-No..." Streaky heard from his friends's room wondering what was wrong, peeking in seeing Gordon toss and turn.

It looked like he was having a bad dream hearing him whimper like a child making the tough Melmacian feel bad since Melissa had told him what had happened to his friend when in custody.

He knew that his friend was tender hearted and had an innocent nature even growing up on Melmac seeing his eyes flutter open making him worry sitting on the bed feeling Gordon bear hug him.

"Bad dream huh?" Streaky asked.

"Y-Yes as it was about Miloff." he said making him understand.

Miloff stalked Gordon's nightmares since he'd been the leader of the Alien Task Force and had been really mean to Gordon in custody so didn't blame him for having nightmares, seeing Lynn enter.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"He just had an nightmare Ms Tanner." he replied.

Lynn knew that Gordon had terrible nightmares, sometimes ending up in her bed but relieved Streaky was here for him.

She knew that both Melmacians had grown up together from Melissa and glad he was here, knowing things had been rough.

She then went back to bed.

"Do you want something to drink, as it might help?" Streaky asked.

Gordon nodded.

"Let's go to the kitchen then." he said as they left the room.

He held Gordon's hand tightly knowing the dark was when his friends's fear struck him the most.

They made it to the kitchen but were at the table having a late night snack, as Streaky was making peanut buter and jelly their favourite but was smiling seeing drawings on the fridge.

"Kayla and I drew them, as sketching helps when I'm sad or lonely." Gordon said drinking warm milk but wanted soda and Streaky had refused.

"They're cute but you're gonna be fine, as you have a family here.

Me not so much." he replied.

"You do now, with Lynnie, Kayla and me." Gordon replied.

Streaky was shocked at his friends's innocent reply since it was like something a child would say.

"Yeah but who would understand what we've been through, especially you?" Streaky asked biting into the sandwich.

"It doesn't matter where we came from, but who we choose to be.

I chose to be here even though New Melmac was founded and stayed with my family but you should stay." Gordon said.

Streaky's heart melted at that.

"Maybe but you gre up here huh?" Streaky said seeing his friend get sleepy.

They were lying on the couch but drifting off.

* * *

The next morning, Lynn smiled entering the living room seeing both Alf and Streaky asleep on the couch knowing Streaky had comforted Alf after a bad dream but knew he would be okay seeing Kayla enter in her pyjamas.

"Mom, is Uncle Alf okay?" she asked.

"He's just recovering after a bad dream but yes.

Streaky helped him out." she said going to make breakfast and heard both males enter after waking up as Streaky watched the girl hug Alf hearing him laugh relieving him.

"Oh yeah, Kayla this is Streaky.

He's an old friend from Melmac.

Lynn's letting him stay." Alf said.

"Cool!" Kayla said trying to hug Streaky.

She saw him pull away making her frown.

"It's okay since he just needs time and soon the three of us will be thick as thieves." Alf reassured her.

She was glad it was Summer hearing her Mom get ready for work meaning she had to get ready for day camp but wanted to stay and play with her uncle and his friend making Strwaky curious.

"sHE DOESN'Y HAVE MANY FRIENDS SO HER mOM PUT HER IN DAY CAMP." aLF TOLD HIM.

sTREAKY WAS VERY CURIOUS ABOUT kAYLA SENSING A KINDRED SPIRIT.


End file.
